SOS, Someone Help Me
by Stacey And E Productions
Summary: Rewritten to be about characters from Camp Rock. Oh yeah. Read inside for the author's note.
1. This Is An SOS

A/N: Elisha and I are back, bringing YOU an AU drama-filled "Camp Rock" story (It's really the Jonas Brothers with everything switched to the names of people from Camp Rock. The pairings are going to be crack, just so you know. We may also include Miley Stewart (HER CHARACTER FROM HM BEFORE YOU REPORT US AGAIN!) and Mikayla (nah, Alex Russo. JK. What should be her last name? OH, I know! "Montez") **(You are SO bad at last names.) **STFU.

* * *

**A/N: Elisha and I are back, bringing YOU an AU drama-filled "Camp Rock" story (aka, the JoBros with names switched. We're evil like that. If you want to think it's the JoBros, fine. But we can't use their names. OH, let's sue someone for using our names so we have free promotion! What idiots. Elisha and I, if we were famous, would ask FanFic to let our names be used. But that's just us. We think of it as "Free Promotion" from people who like us.). First, to get this story, you need to understand that this WILL star our band Riot! in the slightest possible way.**

**The stars in this will be the "Connect Three" (aka, the JoBros playing their characters that are NOT famous), me, and Elisha, with slight appearances from Lilyana and Claire. They will be our band mates. A sign we love you guys: We're rewriting what we already wrote to follow the Guidlines. Yeah. Stupid, I know? And we have to wait after we write all of these. Stupid people. Seriously, Elisha WILL kill you by drowning you in the Artic Circle. And yes, that place can freeze away DNA. Especially since Elisha can pull off the perfect crime. Either that or she'll sell you as an African slave and spork you to death there.**

**Apparently, she knows that Africa will not care about the fact that she's sporking someone to death there. All they'll care is if they'll get money for you. Yeah. Or maybe she sell you as a sex slave in Pakistan or wherever it was she was talking about. She can get pretty elaborte, and don't think she won't be able to do it. She's a trust fund kid, believe it or not. Suprisingly, she's still screwed up somehow. But yeah, she has the means to track you down. So don't you dare report another story of ours. And believe it or not, they ARE characters, FanFiction! They did, after all, guest star as themselves. But yeah. Whatever.**

**We lost interest. But anyway, we still do not own anything. Even though we really want to. And apparently, Alexz Johnson will have to be her character off Instant Star, oh snap. What was her name again? Oh! Jude Harrison. So now it's Anastasia Harrison. Whatever. People have way too much free time on their hands. They want to stiffle the creativty of other poor souls. Getting their hopes and dreams crushed. Well, someday, this will be a best seller novel (with different names, of course). And THEN you'll be sorry you ever put us down. But yeah.**

**And also her co-star will be Jennifer Tisdale's character in Bring It On: In It To Win It _(E: We can't. We don't remember her name.) _Oh. Then her co-star will be Karma. You know, the frenemy from Instant Star? Yeah, since we apparently have nothing better to do in our lives. But this is getting increasingly long and it's because of whoever reported us.**

**Thanks a lot, idiot. Apparently, Miss (or Mr.) Prissy has never had one of their stories taken down. When they take a story down, you can't post a new one for a few days (in which they do not tell you when you can post another story again for a while), and you're annoyed at whoever reported you. So yeah, bitch, fuck off. Do us all a favor and DIE. Oh, wait. Elisha's already planning your funeral for you. So never mind. She'll kill you even if you commit suicide or not.**

**I have feeling I know who it is. But yeah. The Man is keeping me DOWN. Just so you know, I'm already Native American (Cherokee) and Aztec. And since the goverment already puts us down, thanks for adding another complaint against this country. Free country my ass. A free country is where you can freely post whatever the hell you want on a website without someone deciding it "goes against whatever idiotic guidlines the Man decides to shove down our thoats". Obviously whoever reported us grew up in a VERY strict household.**

**Around my house, if you complained about someone's writing, my dad would tell you, "So what? Go find another home if you don't like the way I raise you people. And my daughter can write about whatever the hell she wants. After all, it's just writing, isn't it? Who says that writing about someone demands legal action? The way I see it, those boys are getting free publicity from this stuff. And she did mention that none of it is true, and she's just writing for fun."**

**Though obviously, I did not tell him what it was about. THEN he'd have an issue (mainly because I'm fantising about having sex with them, you sick minded people! It's not because it's about, well, yeah, kind of. He'd block Gossip Girl if he knew what it was about and THEN what would I watch?). So, yeah. Go shove a spork down your throat before Elisha does it for you.**

**This has been my lengthy ramble.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: We, Elisha and I (Stacey) own NOTHING except our own imaginations and ourselves._

_We also do not own Camp Rock. We do not own Connect Three._

_We also do not own Instant Star, or anything else we used from it. But yeah. Whatever._

_We also do not own Gossip Girl._

_In addition to the list of things we do not own, it includes: Hannah Montana or her alter ego (Miley Stewart), Mikayla (someone off of Hannah Montana), iCarly, or Lilyana and Claire._

_Kim also just happens to be the name of a girl we go to school with. We also do not own the term "trust fund". We don't own any words that come out of our story, except for the way we use them._

_This is also slightly based on Gossip Girl and a bunch of other shows we watched. So, yeah. If it's soap-like, it's meant to be like that._

_We also do not own the Artic Cricle, though Elisha intends to buy it, for whatever reason._

_We also do NOT own any songs, other than the ones that show up that we've written._

_We don't own the titles of the story. Yeah. We don't. Seriously. Don't report us for that!_

_We also do not own the way the mom shut of the power in the garage. That brillent idea came from Freaky Friday._

_We also do not own the name "G Major". It belongs to The N and Instant Star, where it orginated from. So there you go. A long disclaimer to go with our long rambles._

* * *

**Summary: Anastasia is just a normal teen girl who is in a band and rocks out with her band, Riot! Until the lights go down. Then Anastasia is a party girl with no limits, even though she is only fifteen. When she catches the eye of Nate Gray, he dates her. But later he finds out that she's a whore when the lights go down and dumps her. But when his brother, Jason Gray, accidently sleeps with her, not knowing she's jailbait or her past with his brother, and gets her pregnant after Nate finally realizing he still loves her, drama happens. Not only does the band finally get signed with their lead singer pregnant, there's the possibility that he could go to jail. And when the band and the three brothers realize she left later, they do everything in their power to help her from falling too far.**

_This story is rated PG13 for sexual references, heavy swearing, cutting, abuse, and inappropriate subject matter for children under the age of thirteen to understand. May also contain teen partying and alcohol._

_**Genres (In order from the most amount to the least amount): Drama/Romance/Humor/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/General**_

* * *

**Chapter One: This Is An SOS**

Anastasia was standing with her band, rocking out, singing their song, "Misery Business". Elisha was rocking out on the guitar, the blond girl's hair flying around as she had fun jamming out on the guitar. She smiled at Anastasia who was focusing on the lyrics. They were sure her mom was yelling at them, but they just got home from school. After all, it was a rough day for Anastasia. She had just gotten dumped by her boyfriend, and the two were, key word, _were_ the school's power couple.

Then he dumped her. Out of the blue. She was torn apart. In fact, while Anastasia rocked out, she sat there thinking about the entire thing. How he dumped her. Because of the other side of her he saw last night. She couldn't believe he found out. She was drunk. She didn't know any better. But he flat out dumped her. And not very privately, either. The gossip spread in their small town in California, and everyone knew she was a whore.

_Flashback_

"_How could you, Stacey? Why did you cheat on me like that? And you were partying, not even caring about your boyfriend! I'm sick of this," screamed Nate, not pleased with how Anastasia acted last night._

_She looked hurt, and tried to talk to him, choking on her tears, "Natey..." **(See? 'Nicky' sounds SO much better than 'Natey'. Whatever.)**_

_Nate looked even angrier and said, "Don't 'Natey' me! It's over! I never want to hear from your whore self again! Do you hear me? Never again!"_

_Anastasia tried once again, trying to talk to him, "Please, just hear me out! I just..."_

_Nate was fed up with her. How could she not know how much she hurt him? He really loved her and she thought that his heart was a toy to mess around with? No, he couldn't cry. Not in front of everyone. He couldn't be weak. Even though he really wanted to take the young, brunette Sophomore into his arms and tell her that everything's going to be okay._

_Nate said, "You really hurt me. I thought you loved me. I thought you really were going to wait until marriage. And then, to find out you've already given that away... It really hurt. And you know what? I don't want to hear another lie out of your mouth again."_

_Anastasia turned on her heel and ran off, finding Elisha's blond hair, and the brunette in skinny jeans, slouchy high heeled boots, an off-one-should tee with a intricate design on the black background that included Tinkerbell on it, and a black and white bold headband in her dark brown waves cried into the blonde's pink designer shirt paired with a punk mini that had a hot pink ribbon belt and dark pink leggings on her legs under the short skirt, along with pink Chucks._

_The blonde automatically started to comfort the girl, not bothering to say a word to comfort her, though. She started to cry with her. Just so she could help her cry about whatever was wrong. She didn't care that she looked like an idiot, crying over nothing._

_She didn't even hear about how everyone heard she was a whore. In fact, Elisha didn't care about anything. The blonde didn't even notice that her pin straight blonde hair was being touched, and not so they could fix her black fedora, or even that her black vest and shiny pink tie had tears all over it._

_After twenty minutes of the two girls crying for no apparent reason, Anastasia realized they were supposed to be in class. But since class was almost over, she took her into the bathroom. She locked the two of them in a stall together, and folded the seat down. Even though they were in a public school, they still got nice stuff._

_And she said, sadly, "Nate dumped me. He called me out on being a whore. And he caught me partying. I can't believe it. He dumped me. Over something I can't even remember."_

_Elisha looked pained for her friend. Elisha sighed and said, "You know what? He isn't worth your time. If he can't see what a great girl he's missing out on, then he doesn't deserve you."_

_Anastasia smiled sadly and said, "Well, of COURSE you're going to say that. You're the only real friend I've got. The other two members of the band just want to get in to become famous. I mean, we do have a huge chance to become famous."_

_Elisha smiled and said, "Well, you know what? They do care about you. They do. And you know what? We'll have some fun tonight. Right after your mom does the predictable shutting the garage's power off."_

_Anastasia laughed. Elisha always knew how do make things OK._

_End Flashback_

Anastasia was quite certain her mom was going to turn off the power soon. They were getting a little bit loud, but pretty soon, the song was going to end. They always did that. They never get to end the song.

Of course, her mom flipped the switch. She yelled, "Time's up! It's after six!"

Elisha sighed, and looked over at Anastasia. The other two girls began packing up and said, "E, you going to come with?"

Elisha said, "No. I promised Stacey we'd go out tonight."

The other eight girls smirked. Lilyana, the bassist, said, "Well, don't have TOO much fun. After all, we still want our lead singer and guitarist alive for when we get signed!"

Claire nodded, and said, "Of course. We don't need you two dead. After all, you two are the band leaders. But you know what? I wanna come with. I've never seen the inside of a nightclub."

Lilyana nodded, and said, "You know what? A G.N.O might be just what the doctor order for you, Stacey. What better way to forget about a guy then going G.N.O?"

Elisha said, "See, Stace? I told you they loved you as well! We're all in this together, right gals?"

Claire nodded, and said, "Right. We love you, girl."

Miley, Mitchie, Mickayla, Dominque, and Kim nodded. They really did care for her. And Dominque said, "But this time, I'm keeping an eye on all of you guys, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you guys!"

* * *

_**Elisha's ending A/N: Cliffhanger! We wrote FOUR PAGES for the prologue. So be grateful! We might write a little more. We already have the next chapter planned out. Don't worry, this will probably be done within a week. We already have everything planned out. For the first time ever, we actually planned. I know. Isn't that crazy? Review or this'll be the end of this story. We just wanted to see how you'd take us writing this. I mean, it might not be good and include a lot of the Connect Three, if you will, so far. But they'll appear and make a bigger role next chapter. This is the beginning of this. And if not, well, we could say we tried on this story. And then it's, like, well, whatever. But, yeah. This is an A/U fiction work. Meaning Connect Three, if you will, are not famous. Nate's sixteen, Shane's nineteen, and Jason's twenty-one. Jason will make a big appearance next chapter. I'm sure you can guess why. BUT you might get an appearance in this story. We might just pick you! And Shane and Anastasia are going to have brother/sister relationship. The drama's going to focus around Janastasia and Natastasia. Hopefully you'll get another chapter! We require at least twenty reviews for the next chapter. And I'm serious. I will find whoever reported us and throw them in a lake. Or spork them to death in Africa and leave them there.**_


	2. Don't Wanna Second Guess

**A/N: This is the next chapter of the story.**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_We still own nothing._

**SOS, Someone Help Me**

**Summary: Anastasia is just a normal teen girl who is in a band and rocks out with her band, Riot! Until the lights go down. Then Anastasia is a party girl with no limits, even though she is only fifteen. When she catches the eye of Nate Gray, he dates her. But later he finds out that she's a whore when the lights go down and dumps her. But when his brother, Kevin Gray, accidentally sleeps with her, not knowing she's jail bait or her past with his brother, and gets her pregnant after Nate finally realizing he still loves her, drama happens. Not only does the band finally get signed with their lead singer pregnant, there's the possibility that he could go to jail. And when the band and the three brothers realize she left later, they do everything in their power to help her from falling too far.**

_This story is rated PG13 for sexual references, heavy swearing, cutting, abuse, and inappropriate subject matter for children under the age of thirteen to understand. May also contain teen partying and alcohol._

_**Genres (In order from the most amount to the least amount): Drama/Romance/Humor/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/General**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Don't Wanna Second Guess**

Anastasia, Elisha, Claire, and Lilyana flashed their fake IDs to the bouncer. He let them in, after Anastasia convinced him with her cleavage. Anastasia, Elisha, Claire, and Lilyana entered the club. Anastasia spotted an amazing twenty-one year old, his straight brunette hair, his good looks, and he knew how to dress. Anastasia was intrigued. Elisha nudged her to go for it.

Anastasia smiled at her friend, going over to the guy, and flirted with him by saying, "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours, sexy."

The guy was taken aback, mainly because this amazing stunning girl was talking to him. It was usually his brothers who got all the attention. Then again, they weren't here tonight, now where they? He smirked, and said, flirting right back, "Jason. So, what amazing name would a stunningly beautiful girl like you have?"

She smiled, and said, giving her sister's name instead, "If you consider Jude an amazing name. I don't. It's so boring."

Jason smiled and said, "Jude, huh? May I buy you a drink, then, Jude?"

Anastasia smiled, giggling slightly and replied flirtingly, "Why, yes you may."

Jason order her an Appletini and got himself a beer. He said, smirking slightly and ask in the same flirting tone, "So, what brings an amazing girl like you here to this place, Jude?"

Anastasia sighed, and said, telling him about her life, "My boyfriend dumped me. My girlfriends decided that I was moping around for long enough and forced me to come out to here after moping for at least two weeks. They said I should get over him"

Jason was shocked at whoever dumped such an amazing girl, and said, "Whoever dumped you was an idiot for letting such a beautiful girl like you go. And you really should get over him if he couldn't see how beautiful you are."

Anastasia smirked, and said, "You barely know me, though."

Jason chuckled slightly, and said, "You ever heard of love at first sight, Jude?"

Anastasia nodded, and realized what he was implying. She said, "Well, why don't we get to know each other, then? My four best friends are in a band with me, and I'm the lead singer. But I'm super tight with my guitarist, and we often co-write songs together."

Jason nodded, and said, "Beautiful and smart. A dangerous combination, I might say. Can you dance?"

Anastasia nodded, and said in a flirting way, " Are you implying what I think your implying?"

She finished off her drink, the two having been talking for ten minutes at the very least, and Jason got her another. Of course, he probably didn't notice that she was only fifteen. She _was_ dressed to look the part of twenty-one. Jason nodded, smirking slightly.

She said, "Well then, let's hit the dance floor."

Taking her drink with her, she danced with Jason for at least thirty minutes, drinking the drinks that just kept coming in from random guys. Jason got a little jealous of this, however, didn't say anything. He was getting drunk as well. Jason whispered in her ear, "Let's take this to a hotel, why don't we?"

Both of them weren't really thinking straight, and neither was Anastasia, considering how many drinks they both had in the last hour. Anastasia said, even though she knew where this was going, "OK."

**The Next Morning**

Anastasia woke up with a pounding headache, and said, "Fuck. My head hurts. Wait a minute. Why am I naked? This isn't my room. God, my mom's probably worried sick about me. _E's_ probably worried sick about me."

Jason woke up with a groan, and said, "God. Whoever's talking needs to quiet the fuck down. I'm fucking hung over. Wait. Where the fuck am I? This isn't my house. And who the hell are you?"

Anastasia said, "Join the club. I don't know... wait. You're Jason. You're that guy from the nightclub I had drinks with, and danced with. You don't think we?"

Jason slowly said, "I think we did..."

Anastasia replied, "Fuck. E's going to kill me, my dad's going to murder me if E doesn't and my mom will flip out over the fact I was even AT a nightclub."

Jason said, "Wait. How old are you, anyway?"

Anastasia said, "Nineteen."

Well, it would keep him from realizing she's jail bait, right? After all, she didn't want him to know she was _way_ under the drinking age. Jason sighed in relief, and said, "Thank God. I was thinking that I had sex with someone underage. _That'll_ get me registered as a sex offender, alright."

Anastasia laughed nervously. Jason's phone started ringing, and Anastasia's eyes widened at who's name was on the phone. The cursed name, _Nate Gray_. Dear God. Jason said, "Oh, my little brother's calling. Hold on."

Jason answered his phone, and said, "Hello? Oh, hi, Nate. No, I'm not at my place. I'm, um, at a hotel, with a girl. Um, hold on." He mouthed to her, "What's your name again?"

She mouthed back the name she had given him last night, "Jude. Jude Harrison."

Her dead older sister was something she didn't tell Nate about. Only Elisha knew about Jude Harrison, her sister who changed her last name, dyed her hair platinum blond after being a pin straight red-head. She had a promising future, had even gotten her own show. But tragedy struck her, leaving her younger sister without her older sister's guidance and crying and going through this phase, her drinking and whore ways. Jude was shot three times in the head along with her co-star who played her frenemy. By a fan who thought the show was real.

Jason said, "Jude Harrison... I see. Well, Nate, I'm pretty sure you're thinking of a different Alexz, because the girl in my hotel room, at least, I think it's a hotel, is very much alive... Harrison is a very popular last name, I doubt they're related. And someone obviously thought that the name was unique."

**With Nate and Shane Gray**

Nate wasn't convinced, though. Something fishy was going on. Nate asked, "Well, where are you two staying? The Comfort Inn Suites on 3rd and 4th? What room? Room 1152? Got it. We'll be there soon."

Shane asked, "Well, what did he say?"

Nate said, "He said he's in a hotel room with an Jude Harrison, and if you recall, she was a talented actress who was shot three times in the head with her co-star. By an obsessed fan. It was all over the glossies. Remember? However, he's right. Harrison is a very popular last name. But we should get there anyway."

**Back With Jason and Anastasia**

Anastasia had been waiting an hour when she saw that Jason was opening the door. She saw Nate's face again, and Nate's face fell. He could swear he knew the girl in that mini skirt and hot pink tube top paired with patent leather red heels and careless waves cascading down to the top of her breasts, but as from where, he had no clue.

Nate smiled and said, "You must be Jude Harrison. You look a little young for nineteen, though."

Anastasia said, smiling, "Well, thank you. And you must be Nate Gray, one of Jason's brothers, am I right?"

Nate asked, "How'd you know?"

Anastasia laughed, and said, "Caller ID, nitwit."

Nate was certain he had heard that beautiful laughter before and the teasing before. But as from where, he could barely remember. Then it hit him. Anastasia. The girl he foolishly dumped. He realized, try as he might, he just can't get over her. Of course he would feel this way. He kept his face as if he wasn't someone who hadn't had their heart ripped from their chest and torn into pieces. He said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jude."

Shane said, "Um. Hi there. I'm Shane Gray. And this beauty must be Jude, right?"

Anastasia laughed, and said, "Boy, if you think I'm going to diss your brother in front of him, you're crazy."

Though, of course, she was in a way dissing Nate. Anastasia couldn't believe she was lying to him. Again. Did she NEVER learn her lesson? No. Obviously not. Nate looked hurt, but he didn't know why he felt hurt. Jason smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad you two are getting along."

Anastasia said abruptly, "Well, I've gotta go. Prior commitments with friends."

Jason nodded, and said, "Later."

Anastasia went out of the doorway, knowing she was in last night's clothes. And that she owed a HUGE explanation to Jason, Nate, and Shane later. But most importantly, she had to sneak back into her house before her mom woke up. Good thing she had a balcony.

**Back At Anastasia's Place, Where Elisha Is**

Elisha was pacing frantically. How dare her friend not call her and tell her was she was last night? What did she and that guy do? Who was he, anyway? Finally, when Anastasia came in through the balcony, wearing last night's clothes, Elisha nearly blew a gasket. "Where were you last night?"

Anastasia said, "Um. Jason and I, well, funny story. We got drunk, danced, went to a hotel, had, well, you know, and turns out his brother is my ex-boyfriend! How amazing is THAT?"

Elisha was _not_ pleased. She nearly blew a vein, and said, "You had _sex_ with a twenty-one year old and he knows you're his little brother's ex-girlfriend?"

Anastasia looked at her like she was crazy, and said, "Hell no! I told him I was my dead sister, Jude Harrison. She would've turned nineteen yesterday, remember? The same day that she..."

Anastasia trailed off. Elisha didn't say a word after that. When Anastasia started crying again, instead of comforting her, she cried with her, feeling her pain. Elisha wanted to help her in any way possible. And that included helping her cry.

After three hours of the two crying, Elisha said, "I'm so sorry I made you think about that again. But Nate never knew about Jude, did he? When were you going to tell him?"

Anastasia said, "That day. I was going to tell him that the reason why I had became such a party girl was because Jude never got the chance to live out her legacy. I'm taking her place in her legacy. She never got the chance to even tell anyone about her drinking problem. And I developed one too. To deal with the pain, remember? And now I just can't stop."

Elisha nodded, she drunk with her when Anastasia needed someone to be her party companion. Sure, she knew that wasn't the best way for Anastasia to deal with her pain. But whatever eases her soul, right?

Of course, they didn't notice that someone, who went by the name of Nate Gray, who had climbed her balcony, heard everything they said. And Nate felt his heart shatter into a million pieces again. Of course he didn't let her tell her story. And that's why she cried. Nate didn't want to intrude on the moment, so he left, not sure if he should tell his older brother that he had sex with his ex-girlfriend.

Or that Jude Harrison was his ex-girlfriend's dead older sister and she pretended to be her so he wouldn't notice that his ex-girlfriend was actually the one he had sex with. But Nate's phone betrayed him. A loud chorus of "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy started playing on his phone, indicating Jason was calling. He quickly answered his phone, but not quick enough for his ex-girlfriend to not notice.

She called out, "Nate? Is that you, Natey?"

_Shit_, he thought. He ran as fast as he could away from her place, his heart breaking even more with each step he took away from her, if that was even possible. He heard her, just barely, as he left, "I guess that I was just wishfully thinking he was there."

Nate didn't tell his brother, in fact, he didn't even mention Jude or his ex-girlfriend. Instead at a bus stop where he was going to go to Jason's apartment, he said, "Oh, um, hi Jason... Well, um, there's not much to say about my... Yes, I do still love her, but she cheated on me! I feel so used!... Uh-huh. You do that."

He hung up, not believing that he was going to ask his ex-girlfriend out on a date. Well, technically he thinks she's her dead older sister, Jude, and no one's told him (_Come to think of it_, he thought, _she never told me about her either. I should've let her explain._) that his ex-girlfriend was related to _the_Jude Harrison and that his ex-girlfriend was pretending to be her dead older sister, and Jason was going to ask out his ex-girlfriend thinking she's her dead older sister. Fan-fucking-tastic.

And he went and dumped her on the day that her sister died. _Way to fucking go, Nate_, Nate told himself on the silent bus ride, trying to call Anastasia but getting no answer every time. He didn't bother to leave her messages. He sighed when he stopped at his brother's place.

He was there. And he was probably going to hear all about his ex-girlfriend that he wasted away by dumping her. And she's probably going to not even tell him when he got to school. He let himself into Jason's apartment, and said in a monotone, "Hey everyone."

Jason asked his younger brother, "What's wrong?"

Nate sighed and said, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Shane said, knowingly, "Ex-girlfriend problems?"

Nate asked, agape, "What... how did you..."

Shane laughed and said, "It's written all over your face. Now spill."

Nate sighed in a defeated way, and said, "FINE! I think I still love her. But she's already moved on. And I'm angry with myself for letting her go! I should've never let her go! I wasted someone who was so beautiful!"

Jason laughed, and said, "You know what? You'll find love again. Just try to stay away from her, okay? Girls like her are nothing but trouble."

Nate thought to himself, _You have __no__ idea what you're even talking about and yet you know. After all, you slept with the young girl! YOU stole her from me before I even got a chance to apologize and say I was acting irrationally and should've let her explain!_

Shane said, sensing one-sided tenseness from Nate, asked, "Anyone up for waffles?"

Nate sighed, and said, "You two go ahead. I'll just hang out here and mourn over the loss of the one person I'll probably ever love that you guys just cavalierly dismissed."

Shane said, "Dude. Use less-geniusy words."

Nate sighed again, and said, "Shane. ' Geniusy' isn't even a word. Now go!"

Shane and Jason nodded, and left. Jason asked Shane, "What's up with him? I mean, he didn't seem to like it when you talked to him about his ex-girlfriend. And you could cut the tension with a knife! I mean, come on, how many people act like that after they've been dumped?"

Shane couldn't believe how harsh Jason was being to Nate! And not only that, they used to care about each other. What was going on? Jason had found out her number, because he found it had been slipped into his pocket. By Jude, he assumed. After all, there was no name on it. Just a simple "Call Me" and the number.

Jason couldn't wait to call her, actually. He was certain he was in love. Even just one meeting with the beautiful brunette was all he needed to fall into love. He wasn't sure how. She just, something about her. She just seemed different. If only he knew how much.

**Back With The Girls**

The girls sat together, as Elisha and Anastasia came up with the new song they had been working on. And then Anastasia handed everyone the music with the beats, and said, "Let's practice now. A one, a two, a three, a four..."

(Key: Lead singer (singer), _Guitarist (guitarist)_, _**Both (both)**_)

"_**Forever BFFs**_

"It's hard to see  
How I became so close to you  
_**But to be where we are now  
**_It's kind of hard

"_To forget those times  
_Times we shared laughing  
_We blew off our homework_

"But at the same time  
I hate your guts  
_**With each passing moment we share  
**_I find it hard to remember  
How much I hated you  
In the beginning

"If I listed  
The top ten reasons they'd  
Be... THE TEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU

"You get under my skin  
You drive me insane  
You don't get me  
You'd rather be  
Stealin' the spotlight  
You're so vain it's unbelievable  
You're so much like me  
I don't wanna see  
You make me laugh  
Then you make me cry then just  
Make it alright  
And the tenth thing I about you  
You find a way to make it work

"I really hate to start a fight  
But it's getting hard to be alright  
When everything just feels so wrong  
You're standing there in shock  
Honestly did you think  
I wouldn't notice?  
THE TEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU

"You get under my skin  
You drive me insane  
You'd rather be  
Stealin' the spotlight  
You're so vain it's unbelievable  
You're so much like me  
I don't wanna see  
You make me laugh  
The you make me cry the just  
Make it alright  
And the tenth thing I hate about you  
You find a way to make it work

"After the shock subside  
You ask me, _"Well, then why are we friends?"  
_After careful thought, I tell you  
THE TEN THINGS I HEART ABOUT YOU

"Your spirit, your inspiration  
Your guidance, your confidence  
You're always making me laugh  
After you make me cry, you make it OK  
You encourage my dreams  
You're so much like me it's uncanny  
And the tenth thing I heart about you  
You make me love you

"You do  
_**That's why we're BFFs forever  
**_Yeah, why we're, ooo  
_**BFFs forever**_."

* * *

_**Elisha's A/N: That was the second chapter. TEN WHOLE PAGES, DAMN IT! Ten WHOLE PAGES! We love you people a LOT more then you think. So you better review this chapter! OK, we admit it, we couldn't resist putting up the next chapter in the plot line. It was an important thing we HAD to do.**_

* * *


End file.
